Sunrise on the Horizon
by Energywelder
Summary: Didn't you see the title? It's literally just a pretty sunrise on the horizon. Light fluff, maybe? In my head they're cute. Like all my short fics that I submit for the Pro-Bending Circuit, there is a disclaimer of poor writing. Maybe not as bad as the last two, but don't get your hopes up, it's not saying much.


Sunrise On The Horizon

There's a time in the world that Asami found absolutely amazing. The view from her balcony was completely dark, excepting perhaps the light to the north which signified where the Republic City spirit portal was; and of course to the east where the sky was beginning to lighten. It wouldn't be long now; already it was bright enough to read by if your eyes had adjusted to the darkness like hers had.

Asami took a moment to glance inside at the bed, and her sleeping Avatar. Korra was sleeping on her right side facing the vacant space where Asami had been only a short time ago. With the growing light, she could just make out the blue of Korra's pajamas. Her face dimpled slightly as she considered again just how lucky she was to have found her Avatar. Such an amazing person, both the most powerful bender, and the most considerate person Asami knew. As she turned to regard the east again, she shivered, the pre-dawn chill getting to her. Asami had never learned how useful a firebender could be in the cold, even when she was with Mako, she had never spent the night. But Korra always kept her warm.

The wind picked up, stirring the waters beneath her yacht, and with it came the smells of early morning and of the sea. It even smelt chilly, if temperatures could have smells. Behind her was the island they had sheltered near for the night, some unnamed little spit of land near the end of the Fire Nation archipelago. Completely uninhabited and showing almost no signs of people ever being there, it was the perfect place to spend the day, once the day actually got here.

The sky to the east began to change color, transitioning from dark violet to purple and pink. Soon the colors made their way across the sky, even turning some clouds to the south a sort of green color. By now the sun was just a sliver below the horizon, and seeing the day approach, the birds of the island began to sing the dawn-chorus. All of them added to the soft melody that washed over the young executive as she began vibrating with excitement. And then, light broke the horizon.

Because there was a slight mist obscuring the rising corona of the sun, she could still look directly at the rising sun without having to shade her eyes with special eye glasses. As it rose over the horizon, it remained a reddish orange color. It was times like these that Asami felt completely at peace. The person she loved most in the world was close at hand; excepting the bird song the world was silent, and even the vanishing chill gave her a certain tranquil alertness.

These kinds of sunrises were hard to come by in Republic City. With the mountains to the east, by the time the sun rose into view, it was too bright to look at, and the colors of sunrise had vanished hours earlier. And there was also a lack of transition, what with all the smog from factories, and the near constant light pollution.

"That's really pretty", Korra said from behind her, having noticed her other half's absence, she had gotten out of bed and snuck up behind Asami, wanting to give her a quick scare for not staying in bed, but she was stopped at the last second by the beauty of the sunrise. To make matters worse, Asami turned around, without any sign of being startled, wearing one of her small but winning smiles, with the rising sun behind her head giving her head a nimbus like outline. _Life is unfair_ Korra thought _but absolutely awesome._

"Hey you" Asami replied, and noticing how struck dumb the Avatar was, decided to give her a reprieve and turned back to her view. The sun was getting warm now, and having risen above the blanket of mist spreading across the water, was becoming too bright to look directly at. Deciding that the show was now over, she crossed the small balcony, and taking Korra's hand in her own brought her back inside the bedroom, closing the slatted door behind them. "Sorry for waking you up dear, I just like watching the sunrise."

"It's ok, Asami, I certainly enjoyed the view too."

Rolling her eyes at the blatant flirt, she pulled the Avatar down next to her on the bed. They were facing eachother on the bed as they tried to go back to sleep, with their hands still holding on to the other's.

"Hey Korra" Asami asked quietly, her eyes still closed.

"Mmmhmm?" Came the muffled reply.

"Even though the Spirit world was really amazing, I'm really glad we came back."

"Me too Asami, now sleep."

Asami's reply was only a slight giggle.

* * *

Posted on 8/7/015

Word Count: 807, prompts Purple, Pink, and Green. No bonus prompts.

I'm not as ashamed of this work as I was of the last two. It might be because I'm just losing my sense of shame, who knows? I still can't end a fic for my life, but hey, I can describe things. w00t.


End file.
